


Tales from the seasons

by orphan_account



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Other, Summer, Swimming, first chapter is super sweet, later chapters will have more angst content, snufkin and little my are the best siblings, snufkin and moomin fluff, this fic is about friendship and siblings and bonding, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Follow Snufkin, Moomin and Little My around throughout the year as the seasons change. Each of the four seasons brings a new story, and strengthens their friendship.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Tales from the seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome! This story was something I had been thinking of for a longgggg time, so I'm happy yo finally be posting the first chapter. Hope you enjoy! (Quick side note, the characters are not based off a single adaptation, but they are mostly inspired by the 90's cartoon and the books."

Chapter one: Summer and the swimming lake

The sun beat down on Moominvalley, hot and humid from the summer rain. Midsummer had just passed less than a week ago and the temperature was just another reminder of the season. Snufkin, Moomintroll and Little My hid from the sun's blinding rays under the bridge by Moominhouse. The heat had made everyone fall lazy, especially Little My, who lay atop Snufkin's hat, deep in an afternoon siesta. 

“Snufkin, this weather is unbearable! It’s ten times worse than last summer. . .” Moomintroll whined, slumping back against the leg of the bridge.

Snufkin nodded his head slowly, as to not let My slide off the top of his hat. “Well, I suppose we could go for a swim. That is, if you’re up for a walk to the lake. It’s quite a hike from here.”

Hesitantly, Moomin stood up and shook the dirt and debris from sitting off of his fur. Swimming sounded perfect to him, plus he hadn’t been swimming with Snufkin in ages. He could handle a little hike, he was an adventurer afterall. Snufkin lifted Little My off of his head and placed her in his left arm as he stood up. Ducking his hat under and out beside the bridge, he started in the direction of the lake; Moomin tailed close behind. 

***

Huffing and puffing, Moomin wiped his forehead clean for what seemed like the 100th time. The trail to the lake was much longer than he remembered. While walking, he tried to keep his mind on the destination and not on the fact he was a furred creature tracking along in the sweltering moominvalley heat. Even miserable, Moomin was still appreciative to be out with Snufkin. It seemed like the seasons passed so quickly when he was here, and winter would always last a lifetime. It was always best to cherish any time spent with Snufkin, as that time would come and go quickly. 

Lost in his thoughts about Snufkin, Moomin was quickly pulled back by the nasally and loud cries of Little My. Moomin had nearly forgotten she was here. ‘Oh how wonderful it is when she’s asleep.’ 

“Hey! Where are we?! Have I been kidnapped?” 

“Of course not Little My, I simply took you along to swim with Moomin and I. No need to worry.” 

Moomin chuckled softly to himself. “Why would anybody kidnap you when me or the Fillyjonk children are around for the taking?” 

Little my crossed her arms and scowled. “You’re awfully big to kidnap, Moomin. And who would want the Fillyjonk children? They’re so bo-” Snufkin interrupted his sister's statement to point out the lake. It was just a few more paces away. Moomins eyes lit up when he saw the water. He nearly jumped with joy. Quickened his pace, he grabbed Snufkin by the hand and rushed to the stream. Snufkin smiled and ran along with his friend, excited to see how happy he was. 

At the edge of the lake, Little My shimmied down out of her brother's arms, haphazardly jumping into the water. Moomin peered over the edge and took note of how clear and beautiful the water was. The surface looked like a polished gem, ripples from My’s jump making it sparkle and gleam. 

“Come join us Moomin, the water is just fine!” Snufkin coaxed from the lake. 

“Yes yes, i’m coming.” 

Not wasting any time, Moomin hopped in the lake, dipping his head under the surface, relishing in how cool the water felt after such a long walk. Coming back up, he was met with the sound of Little My’s high pitched and bright laughter. Snufkin was under the water, waving at her. Moomin stopped and watched them for a moment, noting how...sibling-like they were acting. It was easy to forget they were related sometimes, considering how different they act. But now, seeing them first hand act like brother and sister was almost sweet. Though, “sweet” isn’t a word usually a word Moomin associated with Little My. 

Splashing back up, Snufkin took a deep breath and smiled. Floating on his back, he focused on Moomin. 

“Say Moomin, what was that trick you showed me at the beach a while back? Oh, what was it called..? Summer..Summer-something or other…” Snufkin said, searching his memory. 

“A somersault? You remember that?”

“Of course I remember that. I had such fun with you! How could I forget?” 

Embarrassed and slightly giddy, Moomin laughed. “Yeah! It’s where you roll in the water.” 

“You should show me again, and I'm sure My would love to see it too.”

Moomin nodded and plugged his nose where his nostrils opened up. Sucking in a deep breath, Moomin rolled forward in the water a few times, making himself dizzy for a few moments. Regaining his balance, Moomin looked back up at Snufkin and Little My. Without warning, My started to splash about, and swimming closer to Moomin. 

“I wanna do that too! Oh, it looks like so much fun. Make me spin too, Moomin!” 

A bit confused, Moomin glanced over to Snufkin, who was still watching the two whilst floating on his back. Returning his focus back to Little My, he opened his arms. My wasted no time grabbing on and plugging her nose. 

“Alright, keep your nose plugged, okay?” 

Rolling forward a few more times, Moomin could hear Snufkin laughing from the surface. Oh, how his laughter sounded like summer. 

Planting his paws into the sandy lake floor, Moomin let go of My and let her swim freely. Moomin had never seen Little My (or even Snufkin) smile this much in one day. He himself had been smiling so much his cheeks hurt! What a wonderful kind of pain to be able to have. 

*** 

Moomin had no idea how long the three had been at the lake, but the sky was beginning to turn pink. Small flecks of orange and red were scattered along the edge of the sky, turning the crystal clear lake into a watercolor painting. 

“Alright,” Snufkin announced, lifting himself out of the water. “I think it’s time we head home. Moominmama probably has dinner waiting for us.” 

Little My lifted herself out and shook off, much like a dog would. “I hope she made cookies for dessert! Oh, and lemonade!” 

Once out of the water, the heat didn’t feel so bad to Moomin. Maybe the walk would be a nice one. The sky was beautiful, and the summer cicadas sang a lovely song to the setting sun. 

This time, Little My lead the way home, leaving Snufkin and Moomin a little ways behind her. Feeling relaxed and slightly sentimental, Snufkin grabbed hold of Moomintrolls hand as they walked. 

“It’s nice to have days like this. Spending time with you and My, it always means alot to me,” Snufkin said, staring up at the sky. 

Usually, at any other moment, Moomins mind would have been racing. But right now, it all felt okay. He felt completely comfortable right here with Snufkin. “It means a lot to me too, Snufkin. Any time with you is always my favorite.”

Snufkin smirked and nudged his friend. “I think you and Little My did a bit of bonding today, too. It was nice to see you two having fun together.” 

Moomin suppressed a smile. “Bonding is such a strong word…”

“Oh hush, you two had fun together. I saw it with my own two eyes Moomin! You can’t deny it!”

“Okay okay, you caught me, I might have had fun with Little My today. But only a little bit.” 

A comfortable silence fell between the two for the rest of the walk home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope to see you next chapter for the autumn story!


End file.
